The present invention relates to a flexible shaft device having a tool attachment at one end thereof and in particular, to a flexible shaft which can be locked rigidly in a desired shape having a live tool attachment at a distal end thereof manipulable by a user of the device.
Often times it is necessary for an individual to have the use of a flexible shaft device which has a live attachment such as a pair of scissors or retaining clips on a distal end thereof with the shaft being capable of being manipulated to a desired shape to avoid obstructions in an area of work. An example of this is when, as during surgical operations, it is necessary for a surgeon to be able to retain certain items such as tissues or the like in a desired position while performing the surgery. In order to free the hands of the surgeon and those of any assistant, it is preferable to use such a shaft having a lockable clip which can be attached to the tissue to retain the tissue in a desired position. It is preferable that such a shaft be flexible which allows the shaft to be placed out of the way of the surgeon.
Another example of a need for such a device is where a worker, such as a mechanic or the like, needs to manipulate a work piece such as a socket or a screwdriver on a desired object, such as a bolt or screw, which object, for one reason or the other, is not readily accessible by his hands but is accessible by a flexible shaft having a suitable live work piece at an end thereof.
Prior examples of such devices have not included the ability to rigidly retain the flexible shaft in a desired shape for accomodating these objectives. This is especially important as it allows the user more freedom of movement than non-locking shafts which have a tendency to continually deviate from a desired shape during the use thereof.